1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a panel with holding frames, more particularly, relates to a panel with holding frames structured by fitting holding frames to respective sides of a square panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A panel with holding frames is used as a facing panel for an architecture such as a building from points of weight, durability, workability or the like. A conventional panel with holding frames is disclosed in the Japan Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-102734 in 1995 or the like. The conventional panel with holding frames disclosed in this laid-open publication is provided with a panel formed from a composite material, which aluminum sheets are adhered to each surface of a synthetic resin substrate, in a square plate and holding frames fitted to a peripheral edges to protect the peripheral edge and to cover the sides.
The holding frame included in the conventional panel with holding frames is provided with a leg portion for attaching to an architecture, a support portion abutted and fixed to the rear surface of the panel, and a holding portion for holding the peripheral edge of the panel. The holding frame is fitted to the panel in a manner that the peripheral edge of the panel is put between the support portion and the frame edge of the catching portion.
Now, since a panel which holding frames are fitted, is relatively large such as 1200 mm.times.2400 mm, there are some torsion and/or warp. Thus, it becomes a very difficult work to fit the holding frames to the periphery of the panel like this, since the holding frames must be fitted while reforming the torsion or the like, the peripheral portion of the panel must be inserted into a very small space (the difference between the thickness of the panel and the interval of the catching portion, which the peripheral portion is inserted, for the holding frame) and there are another difficulties. Therefore, only well-skilled workers can fit holding frames to the panel.
Needless to say, the interval between the support portion of the holding frame, which the peripheral portion of the panel is inserted, and the frame edge of the holding portion may be made large, whereby the difficulties for fitting are slightly improved and the work therefor becomes easy. However, when the interval between the support portion of the holding frame and the frame edge of the holding portion is made large like this, a space is formed between the frame edge and the surface of the panel, therefore, there is a problem in that no good appearances can be obtained.